Take it Easy
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem is super busy with student council, his prep classes and being a professional duelist that he barely sleeps. It started to worry everyone around him and when he refuses to sleep; its up to Mana to get him to sleep.


**Di.M.H; "Here's another random story, one I hope that you will enjoy, I've seemed to notice that my stories are getting a lot of attention lately. I"m surprised about that and find it very funny. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Take it Easy**_

#

Atem sat in his prep class as the teacher was going over an advanced subject. He was too busy with taking notes that he wasn't aware of the girl behind him staring at his back. Once again he was oblivious to girls that were interested in him. He looked up from his notebook to see what else he needed to write down next when the bell rang. The teacher nodded and dismissed the class. Atem was putting his things into his bag when his phone went off. He reached into his pocket to see that his girlfriend Mana had texted him.

She was asking if he was done with his class yet. He smiled as he read it. He and Mana have been dating for about four years now and it was bliss. Being the school president and having prep courses on Wednesday nights meant that he was very busy but yet he found time for his beloved girlfriend. He put the phone back into his pocket before throwing it over his shoulder. He heard footsteps stop just short of his desk.

"Um hey there Muto," said a voice.

He looked up to see the girl that had been sitting behind him. He barely knew her and they hardly ever talked unless it was for a project in class.

"What's up Ito," he asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend and I'm very happy with her."

"Oh really sorry then,"

She walked away like she was on fire. Atem didn't think about it though. A lot of girls would ask him out but when would be heartbroken when he said that he has a girlfriend already. He wondered why they even bother asking since they could see him with Mana at school every day. He shook his head before getting to his feet. He walked down the hall that led to the exit of the building. He reached the lockers and exchanged his shoes when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind. He chuckled as this happened not at all surprised that she was doing this.

"Guess who," she sang.

"Hello love," he said before turning around to face his girlfriend.

Mana smiled at him. She would come by the school when he had his prep courses five minutes before they were let out just so she could get to see him. They kissed in greeting. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the doors heading to the gate.

"You weren't waiting long were you," he asked.

"Nope," she replied, "and even if I was, it doesn't matter since I could wait for you forever."

He chuckled. Mana would do that if she had to. She had been that way since they were kids and always waited for him to finish whatever he was doing no matter how long it was.

"You know that's bad Mana,"

"I don't care, I love you Temmy,"

"I love you too love,"

They reached her street and turned onto it. They walked down until they reached her house. She turned to face him before placing a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss before watching her go inside. He smiled before walking down the sidewalk with one hand in his pocket while the other was over his shoulder holding the handle of his school bag. He reached the Kame game shop and stepped inside. It was pitch black which meant that everyone else were in bed already. He walked up the stairs leading to the house above the shop.

He carefully and quietly took off his shoes before tiptoeing to his room. He reached for the door when the bathroom door opened. He looked to see his younger brother Yugi standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Hey bro, did you just get home," he asked sleepily.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Right, mom put your dinner in the freeze in case you're hungry."

"Right, good night Yugi."

"Good night Atem."

Yugi walked back to his room. Atem smirked watching his little brother enter his room before going into his own. He turned on the light and set his bag onto the desk. He sat down and pulled out his homework and started to work on it. He would normally do this after school so it wasn't too surprising to find him still awake at this hour.

#

Atem woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached up and hit the snooze button. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Once again he had fallen asleep at his desk. The bedroom door opened and his mother stepped into the room.

"You fell asleep at your desk again dear," she asked.

"Yes mom," he replied.

"Right, you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I know,"

He covered his mouth as he yawned. His mother glared at him. No matter how many times she tells him; Atem seems to refuse to take it easy with his studies. She did wish that Yugi was like him in that regards most of the time but there were times she wished that Atem would be like most boys his age.

"Breakfast is ready," she said before leaving the room.

Atem nodded before standing up from his desk. He put his things back into his bag before heading into the kitchen. His grandfather and brother were already at the table eating. He sat down and helped himself to some food.

"How did your class go," Sugoroku asked.

"It went will," he replied.

"You got back late last night," said Yugi, "I take it that Mana stopped by to see you."

"Yeah she did,"

"Oh," said their mother, "I do like that girlfriend of yours. You should bring her around more."

Atem smiled. He was glad that his family loves his girlfriend. He nodded before he started eating. Yugi finished and got to his feet. He walked over to the sink and washed his dishes. Atem finished and did his dishes before getting ready for school.

"Have a good day you two," Sugoroku called as they left the shop.

They walked to where they would meet the girls. Atem fought back the urge to yawn. He had stayed up to do his homework late as usual. Yugi knew this and shook his head.

"You shouldn't push yourself," he said, "You should take it easy."

"You sound like mom," said Atem, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Oh come bro, you work too hard and not to mention you're the student body president also you're a professional duelist. You really need to give yourself a break once in a while."

"I'm fine Yugi so stop worrying."

They reached the stairs where they would meet the girls. Yugi rolled his eyes. He knew there was no point in arguing with his older brother. Atem can be stubborn at times. Yugi was worried that he would end up collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion at this rate.

"Hey boys," a voice called.

Yugi looked to see his girlfriend Anzu walking toward them. He smiled and waved as she came down the stairs toward them. She reached them at the bottom of the stairs and pulled Yugi into a kiss which he returned. Atem smirked at them when he felt arms wrap around him from the side. He looked to see Mana holding onto him with her usual cheery smile.

"Hello love," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"You look tired," she said in a worried tone, "did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, love don't worry."

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks," said Anzu, "seriously Atem, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"You sound like Yugi," Atem replied.

"Well, he's right, you should take it easy."

"I'm fine, come on we'll be late."

He wrapped his arm around Mana's shoulders before they walked away. Anzu and Yugi looked at each other before following. They reached the school to find Bakura and Otogi waiting for them. Anzu made a comment that she was surprised that Bakura's fan girls weren't surrounding around him this morning.

"Hey guys," said Otogi, "Geez, Atem you look like hell."

"Thanks," Atem replied with an annoyed look.

"That was rude," said Anzu.

"Were you up late last night studying again," Bakura asked.

"Yeah, I was,"

"You should chill dude," said Otogi, "this can't be good for you."

"We've been telling him that all morning," said Anzu.

"Really Temmy, you should rest," said Mana, "I don't want to see you collapse from exhaustion."

"I'm fine love,"

"Hey gang," Honda called as he and Mino walked toward them.

"Hello," said Mino, "Atem-kun are you okay, you don't look so good."

"He stayed up late again," Yugi explained.

"Again dude," Honda asked, "you should cool it with the studying."

"Who should cool it," Jonouchi asked walking toward them.

"Atem," Honda replied.

Jonouchi looked to see that Atem looked tired. He wasn't surprised since Atem would do this all the time. As much as his friends would try to get him to relax; he would be stubborn about it and wouldn't budge.

"You look like death, man," he said.

"Rude," Anzu hissed.

"Thanks for that Jonouchi," Atem replied rolling his eyes.

They walked into the building and to the lockers to exchange their shoes. Atem covered his mouth as he yawned. Mana looked over at him with a worried look on her face.

"You look terrible," said a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Seto Kaiba standing there looking down at him. Atem fought back another yawn. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"What is it now Kaiba," he asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you look exhausted. Maybe hanging out with those dorks as finally caught up with you."

"For your information, I was up stay last night studying but then again. I know that you can do it since you go to school and have a company to run."

"Well, I do find time to sleep once in a while; you better get some rest before this weekend when I face you in the finals. I want you at your best when I beat you."

"Don't worry about that Kaiba; I'll be ready to take you on this weekend."

"You better; I don't want you passing out during our duel."

Kaiba walked away heading to class. Atem shook his head; even his rival was telling him to rest. Jonouchi had made a comment that Kaiba was actually on the same page with them for once. Atem knew that Kaiba wasn't worried and only wanted to beat him when he was at his best because in Kaiba's eyes beating him while he was tired was meanness.

"Let's go to class," said Atem.

He walked toward their classroom. He entered the room to find the school treasurer in the room. She looked up to see him standing there.

"There you are," she said, "I've been looking for you."

"I just arrived is something wrong?"

"Yes, I've noticed that we're missing a large amount of money from the school's budget."

"Right, tell the rest of the council that we're having a meeting during lunch today."

She nodded and left the room. Atem sat down in his seat when the others walked into the room. Yugi took his seat beside him while Mana sat in front of him. She looked at him from over her shoulder worried. Atem had been getting very busy with his studies, student council and his career as a professional duelist that it seemed to be finally getting to him.

She was worried that he was pushing himself too hard. She wanted him to take a break, maybe take a weekend off from dueling or take a Wednesday night off and maybe take a break in between meetings. The teacher walked into the room and called everyone's attention to the front. Mana looked ahead while looking back at him once in a while.

#

"Its lunch time," Jonouchi cheered.

"You ready for lunch Atem," Yugi asked.

"Sorry guys but I can't join you today," Atem explained."

"Why not," Mana asked.

"There's an emergency meeting with the student council now."

"What's going on," Anzu asked.

"There's an issue with the school budget that we need to discuss."

"Fine, but don't overdo it okay," said Anzu.

Atem nodded and walked toward the door. Yugi realized that Atem didn't bring a lunch from home. He told the others this and they froze.

"Geez, he's skipping meals too," said Jonouchi.

Mana had already gone after him. She knew that Atem would forget his lunch like he did everyday so she made him one. She called out to him. Atem stopped and turned to her. She walked over and handed him the bento.

"I know that you forget to bring a lunch so I made you one," she said.

Atem smiled at her. Mana was a good girlfriend to him; she always took good care of him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips. Mana wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. She moaned as his tongue enters her mouth. He knew how to make her melt in his arms. They pulled away and she was in a daze as she usually was whenever he kisses her.

"Thank you love," he said, "you're a wonderful girlfriend."

"Promise me that you would take a break once the meeting is over okay," she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine love, when the meeting is over I'll meet up with you and maybe we could go on a date after school."

He took the bento and gave her a kiss before walking away. Mana watched him walk away. Even though he was getting busy; he made time for her. It seemed to Mana that he was relaxed when he was around her which made her think that maybe they should do something together to help him relax.

_ I wish that you would take it easy Atem._

#

"So no one knows anything," Atem asked.

They've been at it for a few minutes now but so far no one could come up with an answer. They were eating their lunch while they were discussing the budget. Atem sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He looked down at the bento that had been prepared for him by his loving girlfriend. Mana's smiling face flashed in his mind causing him to smile. Mana always put him at ease every time he was stressed.

His friends would worry about that he wasn't relaxing but for him being around Mana was relaxing to him. He looked up at the treasurer as she was looking through the book that they kept track of the school's budget. She frowned when she looked at the number.

"Most of the school clubs have lost half of their budget," she said.

"The sport teams," Atem asked.

"They've lost less than that well all but…."

"But what?"

"The basketball team, theirs has seemed to be doubled like someone has been taking money from the other activities and put them into their budget."

"I see,"

Atem leaned back when he noticed that speaker was looking nervous for some reason. He was a decent boy and didn't get into trouble. Atem knew that he was Watanabe; the star of the basketball team cousin. Unlike his cousin; he preferred to follow the rules and would try to remain on Atem's good side. He nodded taking note of this.

"Right, I'll have a chat with the principal about this," he said, "let's just call it a day."

The speaker remained sitting while everyone else stood up and left the room. Atem walked over and sat down beside him.

"You want to talk about it," he asked.

"Please don't be mad at me President Muto," said the speaker.

"I won't be if you tell me what's going on."

"Well, my cousin was getting annoyed that the team didn't have enough money to buy new equipment or new uniforms. Instead of raising money for the team; he had me mess with the budget so that way they could afford that stuff. I'm really sorry but he threatened to beat me if I didn't do it or if I told my aunt."

"I see," said Atem, "well, you have to tell the principal this."

"I can't, if I do then he'll know and make my life a living hell."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for you."

Atem stood up and gestured for him to do the same. They grabbed their empty bentos and walked toward the main office. Atem opened the door and gestured for the boy to step inside. The boy gulped before he went inside. The woman behind the counter noticed them and asked if anything was wrong. Atem asked if they could speak with the principal.

"I'm sure that he wouldn't mind a visit from our school president," said the woman, "go right ahead."

Atem nodded and they made their way to the room behind the counter. Atem knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds before the door opened.

"Muto," said the principal, "what do I owe this visit."

"We have something to discuss with you," said Atem.

"Of course come on in."

#

After they explained what was going on to the principal; the boy was given detention for three days which was a light punishment since he came clean with Atem's encouragement. Atem knew that Watanabe would learn of his cousin telling him the story and would come to beat him up but Atem wasn't afraid of him. He walked down the hall heading back to class when something was thrown at his head. He ducked down to avoid the object.

He looked up to see Watanabe standing there with his friends and cousin; looking as though he was going to be sick. Atem looked down to see that a basketball was a few feet from him where had been standing moments before.

"You bastard," Watanabe snarled.

He walked toward him and grabbed him by his jacket collar. Atem didn't show any fear as Watanabe went to punch him but before his fist could make contact a fist slammed into Watanabe's face causing him to let go of Atem as he fell onto the floor.

"You got some nerve messing with our buddy like that," Jonouchi snarled.

Mana and Yugi had run to Atem's side. He stood up as they were asking if he was okay. Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi were standing in front of them when Bakura, Anzu and Mino appeared to see them standing there.

The boy mouthed that he was sorry to Atem. Watanabe snarled and got to his feet. He glared at Atem like he wanted to kill him.

"I'll kick your ass Muto," he snarled, "No one gets me kicked out of school."

"You did that yourself," Atem replied simply crossing his arms, "and beside, you've done worst to warrant being thrown out."

"You're a dead man Muto!"

He ran toward him but Jonouchi and Honda tackled him to the floor before he could reach Atem. Mana grabbed his arm and pulled him back while the other boys dealt with him. Bakura and Yugi had to pull them off before they choke the life out of him. Mino had gone off to tell a teacher what was going on while Anzu told Mana to get Atem away.

Mana and Atem walked into a nearby classroom and waited for the others. She turned to him; Atem knew that she would ask was going on.

"What did he do now," she asked.

He explained everything; about the school's budget and what the speaker had told him. She nodded and looked out into the hallway to see if the others were coming or if one of Watanabe's friends were looking for them to beat Atem for getting their friends in trouble.

#

Atem wasn't shaken from the event. Watanabe was expelled and his friends were kicked off the team but they didn't bother Atem which meant that they were only acting the way that they were because they were afraid of Watanabe than anything. Atem stood there as he stared Kaiba down. It was the home stretch of their duel and so far Kaiba had him on the ropes with his Blue Eyes Uilmate Dragon. Atem's Dark Magician was hiding under the magical hats along with a trap card. Kaiba hesitated for a moment.

"Now my mighty beast as the left hat!"

The three headed dragon roared before shooting out a blast of light. The light hit the hat but there wasn't a magician in site. Kaiba growled in frustration until a golden ring appeared around his dragon's torso. The crowd roared out as the beast's attack points dropped.

"Damn you Atem," Kaiba snarled.

Atem smirked as his Dark Magician appeared from the hat on the far right. Atem used a magic to increase his magician's attack power before ordering him to attack. Kaiba watched as his beloved monster was destroyed taking the rest of his life points. The whole arena was filled with cheers as the duel came to an end. Atem walked away as he felt like he was going to pass out. He had been staying up late to prepare for his final exams in a few weeks.

He had skipped meals and didn't sleep most nights as he was busy studying. Since finals were coming up; the council wasn't meeting as much so they could focus on exams. Atem knew that he wouldn't be competing in tournaments for a while due to exams so this was the last tournament for a while. He walked down the hall until he fell forward as exhaustion was finally catching up with him. He felt a pair of arms catch him but he couldn't see who it was with his vision so blurry. He felt something soft like a pillow pressed against his face.

#

Mana had come to congratulate him on winning the tournament when she noticed that he was about to pass out. She called out to him but he didn't seem to hear her. He fell toward the floor but she managed to catch him in time. She brought his face to her chest. His eyes were closed and his body was limb.

"You should've rested my love," she said, "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Is he okay," a voice cried out.

She looked to see the others running toward her. They looked worried which was understandable. It was obvious that Atem had been pushing himself and wasn't sleeping or eating for a few weeks now. Jonouchi and Honda took him from her once she said that he was fine and just needed rest. They carried him to a bench nearby and set him down.

"I swear," said Jonouchi, "he'll kill himself at this rate."

"Don't even joke," said Anzu.

"I'm not, it's the truth."

Mana sat down beside him placing his head into her lap. Yugi was standing there looking down at his older brother. Mana assured them that she had him and they should find his mother and grandfather to take him home.

"Right," said Yugi, "I'll go get them."

He took off to go find his family. Anzu had decided that she would go get him some food while the guys stood guard over them. Mino decided to go with Anzu and ran after her. Mana looked down at her boyfriend as she stroked his hair while he laid there.

"That guy will give us all heart attacks if does this happens again," Jonouchi murmured.

"Hey Mana," said Honda, "maybe you could get him to sleep or eat something. He seems to listen to you."

Mana could only nod as her thoughts were on Atem's health than anything else. Yugi came back with his family. Their mother was horrified to find Atem lying there while his grandfather asked what happened.

#

Atem woke up in his bed with the covers over him. He sat up to find that he was wearing a white under shirt and his boxers which meant that someone had undressed him. He had no doubt that it was the guys that did it. He climbed out of bed and made his way into the living room where the others were. They were sitting there chatting when he stepped into the room. Mana had noticed him and stood up. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm fine love," he replied.

"Hey bro," said Yugi when he noticed him standing there.

"Well look who's awake," said Jonouchi.

"Did you sleep well," Anzu asked.

"You had us worried there for a moment," said Honda.

"Glad to see that you're awake Atem," said Bakura.

"Oh good Atem-kun's awake," Mino cheered.

"Just don't do that again would ya," said Otogi.

"What happened," Atem asked, "all I remember was the duel and walking down the hall."

"You passed out," Anzu explained, "but luckily Mana was there to catch you."

"You sure that you're alright Atem," Mana asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied.

"You gotta be tired still man," said Jonouchi, "why don't you get some more rest."

"I'm fine," Atem assured them.

"Are you hungry," Mana asked, "I've made you something if you are."

Atem smiled. There was no way that he would ever turn down her cooking. He walked further into the room with the others following him. Mana gently set him down into a chair before getting him the food that she made for him. She kissed his cheek after she set it down in front of him. The others went into the living room let him eat but kept him in sight.

Atem shook his head; his friends worry too much. He took a bit of the food and it did taste like Mana's cooking. The others had said that her cooking was terrible but he didn't think so. He sat there and ate the food when his mother entered the room.

"Oh Atem," she said, "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine mom," he replied.

"What are you eating?'

"Just something Mana had made for me."

His mother made a face having tasted Mana's cooking herself; she wondered how her son could stomach that. She figured that it was because of his love for the girl that blinded him. She walked away to let him eat. He finished and went to the sink when Mana came into the kitchen. She saw him going to wash the dish and walked over.

"I got that," she said taking it from him.

"I got it Mana," he said.

"Nope, you go back to bed and rest."

"Mana I'm fine,"

"No, you're not, you need rest now go."

Atem went to argue but thought against it. Like him; Mana can be stubborn which was why they worked well as a couple. He shook his head before Mana shooed him out of the kitchen. He could hear the others laughing from the living room.

"Bed mister," she said, "go,"

Atem walked into the living room and went to sit down when the others told him to go to bed. He looked at them with a raised brow.

"You guys are going to start too," he asked.

"You need your rest," said Anzu, "you haven't been sleeping for weeks now."

"She's right bro," said Yugi, "you should go back to bed."

"I'm not…"

"Jonouchi, Honda, would you mind," Anzu asked.

"Nope," they replied standing up.

"Fine, I'm going," said Atem walking to his room knowing that they would knock him out and carry him to his room.

He could hear them laughing from the living room. He rolled his eyes and closed the door. He knew that if he tried to get out that they would send him back into the room. He sat down onto the bed. He thought about studying and went to find his school bag but it wasn't there. He realized that Yugi must've taken it from his room.

"Really," he groaned.

The door opened and Mana stepped into the room. He knew that they had sent her to make sure that he was in bed asleep. She looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Bed mister," she said.

Atem was amused by this finding it cute that she was acting like this. She walked over and made him lie down. He knew that she wouldn't leave until he fell asleep. She reached over and grabbed the covers to throw over him.

"You need rest," she said.

"I'm fine love," he replied, "I don't need to sleep."

"Don't give me that, you hadn't been sleeping in days. I'm here to make sure that you do."

"How are you going to do that?"

She smiled knowing one sure fire way to get him to sleep. She climbed onto the bed and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss. He knew what she was up to but he didn't care. He reached up and placed his hands onto her hips. They pulled away for air. She leaned to whisper into his ear creating shivers down his spine.

"There's only one way to get you to sleep," she purred.

#

Mana stepped out of Atem's room once he had fallen asleep. She smiled as she peered into the room to see him lying there as he slept. She closed the door behind her and turned to the others while still smiling.

"He's asleep." She said.

"That's great," Yugi replied keeping his voice low.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Anzu, "and let him sleep."

"Right," they all whispered.

They stood up and made their way to the stairs leading into the game shop below. Mana looked over her shoulder at the door that led into her boyfriend's room.

_Sweet dreams my love._


End file.
